Codes of Liberation
by High Admiral Silver
Summary: Ten years ago, the spacenoids were exiled to a brave new world. Axis gave them new purpose, new prosperity...and now Earth too shall receive Axis' blessing.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam or Code Geass, and this work is merely a creative and absolutely non-commercial exercise on my part.

Codes of Liberation

Prologue

They were like falling stars, fiery streaks raining down from the heavens to deliver divine retribution from the gods. Three hundred mobile suits, all of them advanced Valkyrie models forming the first wave of Operation: Gjallarhorn, tasked with liberating the Japan and by extension taking control of the Sakuradite upon which Earth's nations depended for their energy needs.

"Speed is stable at Mach 4." An automated voice spoke in a mobile suit's cockpit. "Reentry angle is optimal. Temperature levels are fourteen percent over predicted values, secondary systems activating to compensate."

"Commencing final diagnostics…" the pilot said, his fingers tapping at the controls on an armrest of the linear seat. "…fusion plant is stable…hydraulic systems are functional…electronics and avionics are operational…weapons on standby…"

The Valkyrie shuddered as it broke through the stratosphere, the ballute's thrusters firing on automatic to compensate for multiple sonic booms. The shuddering intensified for several seconds, and then died down. "Entering lower atmosphere…" the computer reported. "…speed is at Mach 0.7 and dropping. Compensating…"

The thrusters fired again, and then the radio crackled. "Wolf Leader to Wolf Squadron…" the squadron leader said. "…all Wolves report in."

"Wolf Two…"

"…Wolf Three…"

"…Wolf Four…"

"…all Wolves accounted for. The Gjallarhorn has been blown I repeat Gjallarhorn has been blown…"

 _We have achieved complete surprise._

"…the fallen shall feast in Valhalla…commence operational maneuvers… **Hoch die Kaiserin**!"

" **HOCH DIE KAISERIN…!** "

" **HOCH DIE KAISERIN…!** "

" **HOCH DIE KAISERIN…!** "

The Valkyrie shuddered as it ejected the ballute, and then the Minovsky Flight System came to life with a high-pitched whine. Mechanical eyes flashed as a beam assault rifle was aimed and fired three times. Three purple beams cut through a Britannian battleship at harbor's turret armor as it wasn't even there, and in a split second ammunition and fuel exploded in a flower of fire that sent debris spraying out over the harbor.

As the rest of 'battleship row' and the Britannian Fleet was reduced to burning wrecks, the mobile suits pressed on, pulverizing the naval yard and destroying the Sakuradite depots all the while strafing fleeing Britannian soldiers. Across the city other mobile suits were doing likewise to Britannian military positions, although for now they stayed clear of the Settlement which towered over the ghettoes.

As pillars of smoke rose over the city, the first transports began to descend, followed by the warships of the Imperial Fleet. The Liberation of Japan was underway.

* * *

 _September 01 Universal Calendar 0097, 2017 Ascension Throne Britannia…ten years have passed since the Transition inexplicably transported the space colonies and lunar cities to a brave new world. With the Transition having selectively left behind all Earth Federation government and military personnel, bases, and assets, the Axis Zeon faction was able to swiftly seize control of the spacenoids and unite them into the Solar Empire under the new Erzherzogin Mineva Lao Zabi._

 _The first years after the Transition were difficult, with the Imperial government having to simultaneously cement its position and rebuilding the economy, in particular the energy industry. The signing of the Imperial Charter in August of U.C. 0088 and the establishment of the Jupiter Nuclear Fuels Corporation (fifty percent owned by the Imperial government, and fifty percent owned by private shareholders) marked the reestablishment of political stability and energy security._

 _The succeeding eight years would see large-scale population redistribution, space colony construction, and industrial expansion, thanks to the brilliant leadership of Imperial Chancellor Furstin Haman Karn. Currently the Solar Empire's population of four billion is enjoying an economic boom marked with low unemployment and crime rates, financial and social stability, and economic prosperity._

 _However the Imperial government was well aware that Earth – even one not united or advanced sufficiently to expand into space – was a potential threat to their sovereignty. In July of U.C. 0095, the Federal Council and the National Assembly formed a Joint Committee presided over by the Imperial Chancellor to oversee a threat assessment of Earth as provided by Imperial Intelligence._

 _In December of U.C. 0096, the Joint Committee came to the conclusion that while it was possible to negotiate a possible settlement and peaceful coexistence with the European Union and (to a lesser extent) the Chinese Federation, the same could not be said of the Holy Britannian Empire. Furstin Karn would as a result order the ministry of war to immediately begin preparations for a war to forcibly stabilize the Holy Britannian Empire and bring it to the negotiating table with favorable terms for the Solar Empire._

 _Mobilization orders were issued on August 04 U.C. 0097, with the final plans for the campaign being approved by Kaiserin Mineva Lao Zabi on August 20 U.C. 0097._

 _It is September 01, Universal Calendar 0097…_

* * *

A/N

Haman Karn is not Gihren Zabi, so her Solar Empire is not Nazi Germany, and more German Empire.

Erzherzogin = Archduchess

Furstin = Princess

Kaiserin = Empress

Hoch die Kaiserin = literally 'the High Empress' or contextually 'Hail the Empress'


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam or Code Geass, and this work is merely a creative and absolutely non-commercial exercise on my part.

Codes of Liberation

Chapter 1

"What the hell were those flyboys in the advance force thinking?" one of the transport pilots raged. "They've spilled burning fuel – that Sakura something – over the naval yard. We can't land here."

"Well that's what parachutes are for aren't they?" the copilot replied. "Panzer-grenadiers, be advised: standby for drop and prepare to engage in a chemical battlefield."

"Roger."

"This is Tango Alpha…" the pilot said over the encoded line. "…standby for G3 missile bombardment. Missiles are armed…three…two…one…missiles away."

The heavy transports fired, each of the five bulky craft assigned to the harbor region of Tokyo firing twelve missiles each. Each missile carried a lethal chemical payload of G3 nerve gas, a lethal nerve-blister agent originally developed for and used during the One Year War. Extremely lethal, the gas provided to the landing forces were 'watered-down' formulations meant to reduce the effective range of the gas and to increase the decomposition rate the less dangerous (for both Imperial forces and to the liberated population) to use it in an urban environment.

As clouds of toxic gas erupted and spread out over the ruins below and causing the sporadic anti-aircraft fire to die down with terrifying alacrity, armored doors to the rear and sides of the transports opened, IFVs and panzer-grenadiers moving out and descending to the ground on white parachutes. With the former designed to operate in vacuum environments and the latter equipped with environmentally-sealed armored suits, the slowly-dispersing clouds of G3 on the ground were of no concern.

As the beachhead was secured, the panzer-grenadiers and field engineers would run across dead Britannian marines and sailors, their flesh sloughing off and their bodies contorted in their final convulsions. More than a few soldiers would find themselves inconvenienced by stomach troubles at the sight, but the engineers were more focused on detoxifying the area and clearing a space for the heavy transports to land and deploy the rest of their troops. One group of IFVs though, accompanied by a large force of panzer-grenadiers proceeded towards the Military HQ in the harbor.

It was only a few minutes away from the naval yard, but it was far enough to avoid the worst of the G3 bombardment. As the IFVs approached a hail of automatic fire greeted the Imperials, bullets bouncing off the heavy armor of the vehicles and sending the panzer-grenadiers diving for cover. Armored suits or not, it was wise not to take chances.

"Suppress them…!" the Kapitan zur See in the lead IFV ordered, and vehicle-mounted autocannons roared, ripping through the windows and killing the Britannian soldiers taking cover beside the windows and pinning the survivors down. Rocket-armed panzer-grenadiers took aim under the IFVs suppression fire, and literally blew the front of the ground floor open. "Advance…! Prepare for close-quarters combat…!"

Panzer-grenadiers slipped bayonets onto their assault rifles and after checking the gas grenades they'd been issued for the operation charged into the Military HQ. Gunfire greeted them as the charged into the atrium's ruins, but most of the Britannian bullets bounced harmlessly off their armor.

Mostly…a sniper round with an armor-piercing tip smashed through a panzer-grenadier's eyepiece and killed the man in one hit. The Imperials returned fire while spreading out, and forcing the Britannians to duck for cover. With the enemy suppressed, a squad of panzer-grenadiers charged up the stairs and brutally-assaulted the Britannians with bayonets and battle axes. More panzer-grenadiers advanced into the heart of the building through the atrium past the wreckage of the front desk.

* * *

Japanese resistance fighters didn't know where the giant Knightmares and airships flying overhead had come from, but they weren't about to miss taking advantage of the situation. Police stations, power distribution and radio broadcast centers came under heavy assault, even as Imperial troops seized and secured any open ground that they could find in the ghettoes around the Tokyo Settlement to allow their heavy transports to deploy their troops and IFVs. The mobile suits of the advance force were soaring across the city taking advantage of any enemy they could find, simultaneously staying mobile to respond to any request for assistance by the ground forces.

Thus far however, no move was being made against the Tokyo Settlement.

Kallen Kozuki had been forced to abandon her Glasgow after she'd run out of energy, and armed with only an assault rifle she'd taken from dead Brit she found herself pinned down against a makeshift barricade by a squad of Britannians. The barricade was originally manned by a pair of other resistance fighters, but they'd been killed by the Brits shortly after she'd arrived.

The gunfire stopped, and she heard the sound of boots approaching. As fast as she could she darted out and fired several bursts, dropping two Brits dead and leaving one screaming on the ground as their 'comrades' opened fire on her heedless of the risk of friendly fire.

"Eleven trash…!" she heard one of them shout, and she ground her teeth.

 _I'm not an 'Eleven' I'm Japanese!_

Heavy fire erupted behind the barricade, and the Britannian gunfire stopped. Instead she heard men screaming and shouting, and then silence. "Resistance fighter…" she heard someone say after a moment. "…are you alright?"

Cautiously, she peeked out from around the barricade. Down the street passed the mangled corpses of the Brits – she had to consciously keep her stomach from revolting – she spotted an armored vehicle and a group of soldiers in urban camo-pattern fatigues armed with assault rifles. The vehicle's weapon was smoking slightly.

 _That explains why their corpses…are…ugh…_

"I…I'm fine." She shouted, but refusing to come out from behind the barricade. "Who the hell are you guys?"

"We're here to help." One of the men shouted. "I understand if you don't trust us completely, but I assure you we're not Britannians. We wouldn't help a Japanese girl and kill all these Brits if we were, were we now?"

"I…I suppose not." Kallen said, cautiously stepping out from behind the barricade but tensed to jump back behind cover if she needed to. Not that it would do much good against vehicle-mounted heavy weapons, but it was better than nothing. Her appearance caused a small flurry of conversation among the soldiers.

"She's just a kid." One of them said, and she bristled at that.

"Be quiet…considering how long Japan's been under occupation, I'd wager a few hundred marks that she's seen more combat than anyone outside of One Year War veterans."

"Since when did Japanese have red hair?"

"Cautious girl…not bad at all…"

The commanding officer threw a glare at his subordinates, and he strode forward as they shut up, hands held out to the sides to show his peaceful intentions. "Ms. Kallen Kozuki, I presume?" he asked, and Kallen's eyes widened before she raised her weapon in surprise.

The other soldiers levelled their weapons at her, only to lower them at a gesture from their commander. "I presume correctly then." He said. "I am Leutnant zur See Daniel Horst from the 12th Battalion. As for how we know who you are one of your friends Ohgi – he didn't give a last name – described you and asked us to look for you in this area."

"Ohgi…?" Kallen said in surprise, lowering her rifle. "The others…where are they?"

"They're busy evacuating the civilians out of this district." Horst answered. Before he could say anymore he paused and grimaced as he received a message over his com-link. "Shit…"

"What's wrong?" Kallen asked.

"Hurry up the evacuation procedures!" Horst ordered before turning back to Kallen. "Ms. Kozuki please I ask you to trust us and accompany us. The Britannians are launching a push from the Settlement, and given the nature of the infrastructure in the outer city…"

Kallen's eyes widened as the man trailed off, and nodded. "What do you need me to do?" she asked.

* * *

Vizeadmiral Iman Avari nodded as he stared at the tactical display. "Enemy disposition…?" he asked.

"Due to Minovsky interference…" an operator began. "…we are unable to give an exact fix as to how many troops and vehicles there are. However based on the laser battlefield buoys we estimate around two thousand troops and two hundred vehicles, a mix of tanks, IFV, APCs, and…mobile suits…?"

The operator ended questioningly and with an apologetic tone of voice. There was muffled laughter, and her superior officer nodded reassuringly at her. Considering how big mobile suits were, calling the stunted machines the enemy used by that term was somewhat…charitable.

"Still…" Avari said with a nod. "…I'd rather not deprive our troops in the city of mobile support. Have the advance force remain as they are."

"Should we deploy our reserves?" his second asked, referring to the ship-carried mobile suits.

"No…" Avari disagreed. "…we'll keep them for when we storm the Settlement. As for this Britannian counterattack, well if the objective is to rout them…"

He trailed off and gave a short laugh. "Deploy the Imperial Court Guards!"

* * *

"Attention…attention…Imperial Court Guard Squads Angel, Storm, and Panther…standby for launch…attention…attention…"

As a heavily-armored and customized Valkyrie Imperial Court Guards Type was moved into the launch catapult, the redheaded pilot went about with final launch preparations, bathed in the green glow of her psycho-frame. "System connections all green…" the young woman said. "…psycommu system is functional…psycho-frame is synchronized…"

"Roger Angel Leader, you are cleared for launch."

"Roger…" she said with a smile. "…Korvettenkapitan Elpeo Ple, let's go Angels!"

* * *

A/N

G3 nerve gas...what did you expect? Even if they now call themselves 'the Solar Empire' it's still Zeon.

Should I go for a colony drop eventually? What do you guys think?

Kapitan zur See = Captain

Leutnant zur See = Lieutenant, junior grade

Vizeadmiral = Vice Admiral

Korvettenkapitan = Lieutenant-Commander


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam or Code Geass, and this work is merely a creative and absolutely non-commercial exercise on my part.

Codes of Liberation

Chapter 2

The Britannian counterattack was advancing in a broad front, Knightmares forming spearheads flanked by tanks and IFVs, while behind them APCs rumbled in their wake, ready to crush whatever the Sutherlands and tanks left behind. One such Sutherland was piloted by Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald. "Has Command given any information about who we're facing?" he asked over the encrypted line.

"Not yet…" Villeta Nu replied. "…apparently we can't break into their communications – yet – and all we've got are images of the enemy insignia from those airships of theirs."

An image of just that appeared on Jeremiah's display, and the Margrave narrowed his eyes at the stylized, golden rose. "Who in the world could they be?" he wondered aloud. "Europeans or Chinese…?"

"If they are, then heads will roll in Intel for missing this." Kewell answered. "Not just this invasion too, but those airships as well…though I don't really buy the reports coming from the front about giant Knightmares…"

"I'm inclined to agree." Villeta said. "Both the EU and the Chinese Federation have Knightmares, but getting ones as big as the reports are saying would require more assets devoted to research and development than we are putting into our Knightmares. And we're putting **HUGE** amounts of assets into it, more so than either…"

"…a third party…?" Kewell snorted. "That's impossible…I hate to say this but maybe the Europeans or the Chinese managed to pull one or more over us. And more heads will roll for it."

"My thoughts exactly…" Jeremiah began only to break off as he spotted some of their forces opening fire on buildings in their way, either out of suspicion that there might be enemies lurking in ambush, or simply out of lack of fire discipline. "…hold your fire, damn it! Wait until we contact the enemy…!"

Alarms suddenly came to life, and Jeremiah barely had time to glance at it as a purple beam lanced down from the sky and blew his Knightmare apart. "What the hell was that?" he shouted as his ejected cockpit flew off into the distance.

"Incoming…!" Villeta shouted.

"I can see that!" Kewell shouted as more beams lanced down, destroying Knightmares and tanks with terrifying ease. "Concentrate your fire, find the enemy and destroy them!"

* * *

Fahnrich zur See Ple Drei fired her assault rifle again and again, taking down Knightmares and armored squads with single shots. "Hey, hey…" she spoke up over the line. "…we're good, but taking out all of these guys seems a bit much to me. We could probably do it, but it's going to drawn-out, you know what I mean?"

"What do we do?" Kapitanleutnant Ple Zwei asked. Korvettenkapitan Elpeo Ple set her face and opened a line to all her sisters.

"We don't need to wipe them out all we need to do is to break their backs. Angel Leader to all Court Guards: Typhoon Formation!"

"Roger!"

Immediately Panther and Storm squadrons formed echelon formations to Angel squadron's left and right while deploying funnels. "Panther Leader to all Panthers…" Oberleutnant zur See Ple Vier began. "…you know what I see?"

"Targets…!"

"Fatalities…!"

Fahnrich zur See Ple Funf and Sechs replied as one with bloodthirsty glee, the Imperial Court Guards opening fire with beam assault rifles and funnels in a storm of purple beams. Knightmares went down with holes burned through them, many pilots ejecting before their units exploded. Most however were killed when their cockpits were vaporized by a beam's passage, or their automatic systems were fried and they were unable to manually eject in time.

The armored forces – tanks and IFV – took the brunt of the losses however, entire squads vanishing as beams rained down on them. As the advance crumpled to a halt, the mechanized infantry to the rear struggled to fall back in an orderly retreat in the face of unexpectedly superior firepower, but the chaos resulting from the enemy counterattack was wreaking havoc with inter-unit coordination and communications.

* * *

"Fall back…!" Kewell shouted, opening fire and cursing as the enemy danced clear or his ammunition simply had no effect on their armor. Landspinners roaring, he avoided the return fire deftly, opening fire on the small drones supporting the flying Knightmares.

 _God…they really are huge…who the hell are these people? Where did they come from?_

"Kewell…!" Villeta shouted. "We cannot hold!"

"We outnumber them!" he roared. "All units fall back and setup a defense line! Overwhelm them with concentrated firepower!"

* * *

Elpeo Ple narrowed her eyes as she watched the enemy redeploy on her tactical display, a detached part of her mind barely registering instinctively frying a group of armored vehicles with her funnels. "They're trying to beat us with a comprehensive defense…" she said with a smile. "…that might work. Our armor is good, and we're fast, but if they send up enough lead and blanket the sky they _might_ actually punch through."

"What do we do?" Ple Drei asked.

"Angel Leader to all units…" Elpeo ordered. "…let them setup their line…"

"Angel Leader…!" Oberleutnant zur See Ple Sieben protested.

"We'll crush them in one blow…" Elpeo interrupted, flying up and down in a broad arc, flying low and fast over the ground. "…let's do _that_."

"Seriously…?" Ple Drei said.

"We finally get to do it eh?" Ple Sechs said with glee.

"Fall in Panthers…" Ple Viers ordered. "…standby for assault."

"Let's do this Angels…!" Elpeo said, the nine Court Guards ripping through the intervening space with funnels flying between their squads, beams destroying everything between them and the enemy line. The Britannians opened fire, 120mm and 40mm rounds from tanks and IFVs and from Sutherland assault rifles hitting hard against the advancing Valkyries.

"Scheiss…!" Ple Funf swore. "Toys they might be, but they've got a lot of firepower there! Our armor can't take too much of this!"

"We're close enough!" Elpeo shouted both verbally and telepathically as the Angels, Panthers, and Storms fell into line behind their respective leaders. All nine Newtypes linked their minds with each other, and as one overcharged their fusion drives, speeding up to three times greater than maximum normal speed.

" **JETSTREAM ATTACK…!** "

Angel, Panther, and Storm Leaders fired on full auto with their funnels and assault beam rifles on pure instinct, the barrage reducing entire sections of the Britannian line to smoking wrecks. The three lead units disengaged at maximum speed, soaring up into the sky as the Britannians tried to shore up their line. Angel, Panther, Storms Two opened up similarly to the first attack, followed up with a missile barrage – guided via psycommu much like their funnels – and cracked the Britannian line open in three areas.

* * *

Villeta screamed as flames licked her skin, her Sutherland toppling to the ground as a missile pulverized its front section. Her screams were cut short as short-circuiting electrical systems shocked her into unconsciousness.

"Villeta…!" Kewell shouted, even as many of the Britannians began to break. "Damn you…cowards…!"

There was pain and a feeling of intense heat…and then nothing. The bisected form of Kewell's Sutherland exploded shortly after being torn apart by Storm Three's beam whip, the mobile suit agilely corkscrewing through the air, missiles and funnels firing in multiple directions. The beam whips destroyed everything in melee range, while the missiles and funnels completely splintered the already-broken Britannian line.

* * *

The Britannians broke, infantry abandoning their IFVs and APCs and running on foot, while surviving Sutherlands and tanks retreated as fast as they could, ignoring the shouted orders from Command to stand fast and fight. In her Valkyrie, Elpeo watched as the Britannians retreated, and after confirming that all Court Guards had disengaged, she typed in and sent a priority communication to the fleet commander.

"Angel Leader to all units…" she said. "…maintain distance: we'll break open the Tokyo Settlement in one blow!"

* * *

"Target coordinates received from Korvettenkapitan Ple." A bridge operator on the Second Fleet Flagship reported.

"Overlay them on the tactical display." Vizeadmiral Iman Avari ordered. "Signal the ships in range, prepare for bombardment."

"Roger…"

The UC 0091 Class featured as her main armament nine mega particle cannons in triple turrets, along with six additional mega particle cannons in twin turrets. Two of the former were positioned on the forward dorsal hull, with the latter positioned on the forward ventral hull. The last triple turret was located on the rear dorsal hull, above the engine. Three UC 0091 Classes were in position to fire on the Britannian rout fleeing back into the Tokyo Settlement…and from their port broadsides.

"Mega Particles compressed to ninety-three percent maximum density…" the gunnery officer of the flagship reported.

"Main guns…" Kapitan zur See Mayumi Okazaki ordered. "…fire."

Forty-five lances of superheated and super-dense particles sheared through the air, the roar drawing the awed and terrified attention of people across the city. Over a thousand Britannian troops perished in the bombardment, and with their other forces in Tokyo scattered and with communications disrupted by the speed of the Imperial attack and Minovsky interference, the Tokyo Settlement was now open to attack.

* * *

Sadistic laughter filled the Imperial Court Guards' channel. "That's the way…!" Ple Funf cackled. "So brutal…!"

"Knock it off Number Five!" Elpeo ordered irritably.

"Aww…"

Muttering under her breath, Elpeo opened a closed channel with Elpeo Zwei and Elpeo Vier. "I know that all Panthers have…instability, but you have medication for that." She said. "Vier, is Funf taking her medicine?"

"She better be." Vier said darkly. "Or there'll be hell to pay. I'm not averse to a bit of psychopathy every so often – it's quite useful in battle after all – but not to the point that it gets out of hand. Zwei, I might need your help in this."

"You've got it."

Elpeo nodded as a message arrived from the flagship. She narrowed her eyes, and reopened the main channel. "New orders from Command One…" she said. "…we have a new target: the Viceroy's Palace!"

* * *

A/N

Sorry 'bout that…I was going to update the previous chapter, and I didn't notice messing up. It should be fixed now.

No colony drop…

Revan193: they developed new ones in the past ten years, though some of the older models will appear eventually. An explanation will also be provided why the Valkyrie is not the _only_ model in use by the Imperial forces.

Drgyen: I will provide one once things calm down a bit. The empire hasn't had contact with Earth though, and with CG Earth having no real space technology and with Minovsky interference and all that…yeah, no one until now knows about the empire's existence.

Zeon/the Solar Empire has a Germanic theme to it, but they are not ethnically homogenous, spacenoids being what they are. The Second Fleet's commander is Iranian, while the captain of the flagship is Japanese. Ethnically…culturally their spacenoids, so they should be quite cosmopolitan.

Finally, new question: Nina Einstein. Honestly she annoys me, and she's a freaking nuclear scientist. Should I kill her or let Britannia get her? Zeon/the Solar Empire doesn't need her after all, given they already have nukes and nuclear power and all other forms of nuclear technology.

Fahnrich zur See = Midshipman

Kapitanleutnant = Lieutenant-Captain

Oberleutnant zur See = Senior Lieutenant


End file.
